Por favor, enséñame!
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: tachimukai yuuki quiere declararse a su gran amor, pero no será tan fácil como cree y acabará pidiéndole que le enseñe a surfear para pasar más tiempo con él ... pero no saldrá como él se espera ...


Ran: helloooo! Aquí estamos otra vez! Bueno, aquí estoy yo … es que … esta es una historia que he hecho yo solita, espero que me haya salido como quería!^^ (rebosa emoción) mmm pues … que seguía? Ah si! El disclaimer!

Disclaimer: tachi y tsunami no me pertenecen, pero controlaré sus acciones en esta historia, porque es fic sí es de mi propiedad!

**Aclaraciones **(por si acaso, nunca se sabe): lo que he puesto en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes ok?

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR, ENSÉÑAME<strong>

Era un día caluroso en Inazuma Town y el entrenador Kudou dio (aunque no os lo creáis) la jornada libre a los jugadores del inazuma japan: unos aprovecharon para descansar de los duros entrenamientos a los que estaban sometidos a diario; unos pocos siguieron entrenando (supongo que sabréis a quién me refiero), otros gastaron su día en comer, salir con sus amigos … o confesarle sus sentimientos a las personas que amaban … o eso es lo que intentaba hacer cierto ojiazul … que se encontraba paseando con su pelirrosa por el lugar favorito de éste, su querida playa …

- Tsunami: el día está precioso, verdad?

- Tachi: sii … (_vamos tachimukai yuuki tú puedes hacerlo, no puede ser tan difícil, solo tienes que decirle "te amo" … ay por aphrodi quiero morirme! … pero quién me mandó meterme en este lío? Ahh … tranquilo yuuki respira 1 2 3 vamos_!) tsunami-san …

- Tsunami: si tachi? (sonríe)

- Tachi: (se sonroja) … etto … no te apetece un helado? (_pero qué estoy diciendo?)_

- Tsunami: pues ahora que lo dices … quieres venir a comprar uno? Yo invito ^^

- Tachi: ehh … sii, claro! (_pero cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso en medio de mi declaración?bueno, aprovecharé la situación de algún modo …)_

En la heladería …

- Vendedor: de qué sabor lo queréis, niños?

- Tachi: cuál tomará tsunami-san?

- Tsunami: un cucurucho de lima

- Tachi: bueno … pues … tomaré uno de fresa

- Vendedor: uno de lima … y otro de fresa, aquí tenéis chicos

- Tsunami: toma tachi, aquí tienes tu helado ^^

- Tachi: arigatou, tsunami-san! (_bueno, según dijo mido-chan, en esta situación podría intentar que tsunami-san se diera cuenta de que me gusta … supongo que tendré que hacer lo que me sugirió ese devorador compulsivo de helados … vamos allá!) _ohh, qué rico está el helado verdad?

- Tsunami: sii es tan refrescante

- Tachi: a ver …

De repente tachi se acercó a tsunami para probar su helado, dejándolos muy cerca el uno del otro. El pelirrosa se sorprendió, nunca había visto al portero hacer algo semejante, y más cuando el menor agarró la mano con la que sujetaba el cucurucho, lo atrajo hacia él y dio un pequeño e sugerente mordisco al helado. Y aún estando su rostro a unos 10 cm del suyo, le susurró relamiéndose los labios …

- Tachi: si que es refrescante (_espero que esto esté funcionando, sino estoy haciendo el ridículo! …)_

- Tsunami: (sonrojado)… tachi … (_qué extraño se está comportando tachi, nunca lo vi de esta manera … ahora que lo veo de tan cerca … sus ojos son preciosos, en verdad que es un chico muy lindo … pero qué estoy pensando?)_

Así, mirándose el uno al otro, permanecieron unos segundos hasta que al pelirrosa, a causa de que estaba embobado mirando a ese lindo chico de ojos azules, se le resbaló el helado, que fue a parar a su camiseta …

- Tsunami: (saliendo de su mundo) ohh vaya me manché la camiseta, iré a por un paño para limpiarla, vale tachi?

- Tachi: … claro … (_jooo! Con lo bien que me sentía al estar tan cerca de tsunami-san … incluso creo que estaba sonrojado … o habrá sido mi imaginación? … maldita sea! Pensé que el plan de midorikawa daba sus frutos … pero qué puedo hacer ahora?)_

- Tsunami: tachi ya he vuelto!^^

- Tachi: se limpió la camisa?

- Tsunami: siii salió todo … oye, parece que el helado no me quitó el calor (_más bien parece que me lo agravó, no entiendo el por qué_), así que voy a ir a hacer surf un rato vale tachi? Si quieres puedes volver a la concentración sin mí (se queda en bañador y se va alejando hacia la orilla)

- Tachi: va-vale … (_que se marche así después de lo mucho que me he esforzado en demostrarle mis sentimientos … como no, antes que a mí prefiere el surf … espera … eso es!) _… tsunami-san! (le sigue corriendo)

- Tsunami: si?

- Tachi: emm … el surf …

- Tsunami: qué pasa con el surf?

- Tachi: por favor, enséñame!

- Tsunami: ehh … ehh? Quieres que te enseñe a surfear, tachi?

- Tachi: hai … puede ser divertido si me enseña tsunami-san … (_sonríe inocentemente_)

- Tsunami: pero no parecías muy interesado en el surf no? Eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí …

- Tachi: eso es … porque … no hacía tan buen día como hoy!^^ (_que cuele la mentirijilla porfa _…)

- Tsunami: … ah era eso! Entonces, ponte el bañador y te enseñaré encantado!^^

- Tachi: siii ahora vuelvo! (_bien, funcionó! En fin, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es sorprender a tsunami-san en su territorio _-feliz - _… pero … no tengo ni idea de hacer surf! Por qué me meto en esta clase de líos? Debe ser influencia de mido-chan … bueno, ya le dije que lo haría así que me esforzaré al máximo, vamos_!)

- Tsunami: (viendo alejarse a tachi) _si que está raro tachi hoy … pedirme que le enseñe a surfear … pero bueno, al menos estaré más tiempo al lado de mi tachi _-empezando a ser posesivo XD_- … y a lo mejor le acaba gustando el surf_!^^

- Tachi: llegué!^^ siento haber tardado … no encontraba el bañador …

- Tsunami: … oh dont worry tachi (_es la primera vez que le veo en traje de baño … le sienta realmente bien …_ -mirándolo detenidamente de arriba abajo)

- Tachi: (sonrojado) emm … tsunami-san … podríamos ir a practicar ya?

- Tsunami: … ah! Si claro … ^^

Ya en el agua …

- Tsunami: lo primero de todo, necesitas saber cómo mantener el equilibrio en la tabla (se sube en la tabla) ves tachi? Asi es como debes hacerlo

- Tachi: etto … tsunami-san …

- Tsunami: sii?

- Tachi: no llego a subirme en la tabla … (avergonzado)

- Tsunami: oh lo siento tachi! (se baja de la tabla) … no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré (inconscientemente, agarró al menor por la cintura y lo alzó para subirlo a la tabla) ves, ya estás (_vaya, pesa menos de lo que creía … en verdad que tiene un cuerpo pequeño y esbelto_ …) bueno tachi, sigamos con la lección …

- Tachi: h-hai … (_pero qué fue eso?me agarró de la cintura … tenía las manos tan suaves y fuertes … ah yuuki no pienses en eso ahora … concéntrate en aprender este estúpido deporte _…)

1 hora después …

- Tachi: ahh … estoy agotado tsunami-san … no sabía que el surf era tan duro …

- Tsunami: pero vamos tachi! Si solo aprendiste a nadar tumbado en la tabla …

- Tachi: jeje ya lo sé, era solo una broma … (_qué más tengo que hacer? Llevamos una hora practicando … y todos mis huesos se han roto ya -_exagerandoXD)

- Tsunami: bueno, ahora debes aprender a mantenerte en pie sobre la tabla … mira, debes ponerte de este modo cuando te acerques a una ola ok?

- Tachi: (sacando fuerzas) ahh … así? (se intenta poner en pie pero …) ahhh!

Tachi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua llevándose a tsunami consigo, por lo que quedaron pegados el uno al otro, y con sus rostros a apenas 5 cm de distancia … y con un chichón impresionante en la cabeza de tsunami a causa de que se cayeron en una zona poco profunda y su cabeza dio a parar con el suelo …

- Tsunami: auuu! Me hice daño en la cabeza!

- Tachi: … esto … yo … lo siento tsunami-san, caí sobre ti y te dañaste … es todo culpa mía

- Tsunami: no digas eso tachi! Además, esto me pasa a menudo … ahora mismo voy a ir a curarme la herida, vuelvo enseguida vale? Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres … aunque te aconsejo que vayas más adentro, puede pasarte lo que a mí, y no quiero que te hagas daño …

- Tachi: (sonrojado) emmm … si claro … iré más adentro …

- Tsunami: bueno pues, ten cuidado y ahora vuelvo!^^

- Tachi: sayou … (_debería ir más adentro? Pero es que … ah! No puedo echarme atrás ahora, sino tsunami-san no me querrá nunca … debo hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mí, siii_!)

En la concentración …

- Tsunami: ohayouu!

- Aki: pero … tsunami-kun qué te pasó en la cabeza?

- Tsunami: ohhh me caí, vine para curarme …

- Aki: (cogiendo el botiquín) no te preocupes, yo te lo curaré …^^

- Tsunami: gracias!

- Aki: … y como te hiciste la herida?

- Tsunami: ohhh … hacía surf con tachi …

- Aki: qué? Con tachi?

- Tsunami: emm … siii … por qué lo preguntas?

- Aki: pues … es que me parece extraño …

- Tsunami: bueno, a mi al principio también, pero hemos estado practicando cerca de la orilla y ha estado bien …

- Aki: ah claro, habéis estado en una zona poco profunda … ya me parecía a mí, tachi no iría nunca a lo profundo …

- Tsunami: ehhh? Y por qué dices eso?

- Aki: pues, tsunami-kun, porque tachi no sabe nadar

- Tsunami: (entra en pánico) gomen aki tengo que irme enseguida (_qué? Que no sabe nadar? mierda, le dije que fuera más a lo profundo! Y conociéndolo, seguro que habrá ido … ohhh por qué lo dejé solo? Si le ocurre algo malo yo … yo … por favor que esté bien!_)

De vuelta a la playa …

- Tsunami: _dónde está? dónde? Mierda, no lo veo … no puede ser que … no! Debo encontrarlo … tiene que haber salido del agua al darle miedo entrar más adentro … debe estar esperándome en algún sitio … … por hay tanta gente en la orilla? No será …?_

- Hombre: te encuentras mejor chico?

- Mujer: había tragado mucha agua, si no llega a verle el salvavidas, de seguro habría muerto …

- Hombre: pobre chico …

- Tsunami: por favor, déjenme pasar!

Tras hacerse paso entre los curiosos que fueron a ver la escena, tsunami pudo ver al ojiazul sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, muy pálido y aún escupiendo parte del agua que había tragado. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero se quedó más calmado al ver que el castaño seguía vivo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cogerle en sus brazos y a alejarlo del gentío, mientras que tachi, al ver quién le transportaba, solo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente …

Aprox. media hora después …

Se encontraban sentados en una parte de la playa alejada del bullicio de la gente y estaban algo más tranquilos, aunque tachi seguía llorando …

- Tachi: … tsunami-san, por favor, perdóname … no te conté que no sé nadar … y me ha pasado esto …

- Tsunami: no es tu culpa, es la mía por haberte dejado solo … incluso ignorando que no sabías nadar … pero lo que necesito saber es … por qué tachimukai, por qué lo hiciste? Por qué me pediste que te enseñara?

- Tachi: … yo … solo quería … pasar más tiempo contigo …

- Tsunami: no necesitas poner tu vida en peligro para estar conmigo! Sabes lo que pensé cuando aki me lo contó? (empieza a llorar) pensé en que me moriría si te pasaba algo, y aun peor, era mi culpa, no podría vivir sabiendo que te dejé … pensé que no podría volver a ver nunca más tu linda sonrisa, esos ojos que me hipnotizan cada vez que los miro, que no podría tocarte más ni escuchar tu hermosa voz … pensé que te había perdido!

- Tachi: (sonrojado) … tsunami-san …

- Tsunami: así que no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! Porque …

Acto seguido, tsunami se acercó lentamente a tachi y, levantándole ligeramente el mentón, unió sus labios con los suyos en un dulce beso, que transmitía todo el amor que sentía por el pequeño ojiazul. Tachi, por su parte, se sorprendió de la reacción del pelirrosa y, abrazándose al cuello de éste, correspondió a su muestra de amor. Se separaron poco después por la falta de oxígeno …

- Tsunami: … te amo tachimukai yuuki

- Tachi: … ahh … esto parece un sueño … un maravilloso sueño …

- Tsunami: pues este sueño durará mucho tiempo, porque pienso estar toda mi vida junto a ti, no te dejaré solo nunca más (le dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo)

- Tachi: … espero que así sea …

* * *

><p>Ran: qué? Os gustó? es mi primer one-shot, tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hace meses intentando salir, pero no veía el momento para ponerme a escribir … bueno, dejen reviews y me harán feliz!<p> 


End file.
